Optoelectronic devices for coupling optical fibers usually comprise, apart from a mounting substrate, such as a printed circuit board, for instance, an optoelectronic substrate having an optoelectronic element, such as a vertical cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL), a photodiode, a laser diode, a photodetector or any other element capable of emitting or detecting electromagnetic radiation (for instance visible light or infrared radiation). Optical fibers to be coupled to optoelectronic elements need to be properly aligned with respect to it for ensuring efficient coupling of the radiation propagating between an endpiece of the optical fiber and the optoelectronic element, with minimum loss of radiation. To this end, the optoelectronic device may comprise, apart from the mounting substrate and at least one optoelectronic substrate, further substrates or substrate-like structural elements such as ridges, material blocks, or remaining structures of patterned layers, additionally provided only for the purpose of proper fiber alignment. Accordingly, conventionally connecting the fiber endpiece to achieve proper alignment requires considerable constructional effort. It is desirable to provide an optoelectronic device allowing alignment of the optical fiber with less constructional effort and complexity of the design of the optoelectronic device. It is further desirable to provide a method for more efficiently constructing or at least assembling optoelectronic devices, with less effort for manufacturing the components of the optoelectronic device being assembled.